


Day 2: Favorites

by Rutaaa



Series: Haikyuu Week 2016 [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aobajousai, Bento, Haikyuu Week 2016, I love a cutesy chef Kyoken-chan, I make iwa say something and its to insult Oikawa, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Shittykawa cameo, The other team members are mentioned, i looked up so many things to make their bentos, these are the ones that talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favorite thing was his boyfriend's bentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Favorites

It was a normal day as any, the Seijoh regulars all coming together to eat lunch together, choosing to find a small tree and seat beneath it, talking about anything and everything. Now, normally Kyoutani would avoid it like the plague because Oikawa was annoying as hell and Kyoutani just wanted to eat his bento with his boyfriend in peace without the captain questioning everything he did.

But Yahaba had come to Kyoutani’s classroom earlier and just wanted to eat lunch with the delinquent-like fellow. And well, Kyoutani was not resistant to Yahaba’s puppy dog eyes, especially when Yahaba knew he was using them. 

So here he was, walking with Yahaba to the damn tree the volleyball regulars usually ate lunch at. Yahaba was chattering beside him, twisting their finger together as he motioned out in front of him. A smirk settled on Kyoutani’s face watching Yahaba, but it quickly fell when there was a loud exclamation and someone jumping on his back.

“Kyoken-chan!” 

Kyoutani pitched forwards, trying to balance himself out before he fell to the ground. His hand was brutally wrenched away from Yahaba’s and the brown haired boy giggled behind his hands. Kyoutani grumbled, straightening out, wiggling himself away from Oikawa. The captain was reluctant at first but Iwaizumi came up behind them and smacked Oikawa on the back of his head. “Iwa-chan!”

“Stop harassing the kouhai Shittykawa.” Oikawa whined loudly and Kyoutani grimaced, watching the two head to the tree where Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, and Kunimi already were. Yahaba laughed softly from Kyoutani’s right and took the blond’s hand, dragging him over to the tree against his grumbling protests. 

“Good job, Haba-chan!” Oikawa smiled widely, clapping his hands together. “You brought Kyoken-chan today!” Yahaba nodded and sat down, pulling Kyoutani with him. Kyoutani glared at the ground and Yahaba nudged him in the side. Kyoutani grumbled and lifted his bag into his lap, pulling two bentos from it. “Eh? Haba-chan Kyoken-chan carries your bentos for you?” 

Yahaba snorted and took the bento on top. He opened the container and inside was two rice balls side-by-side decorated to look like small puppies. They were cradled by green seaweed, little octopus wieners pushed above the rice balls, surrounding pieces of apple and carrots. Oikawa gasped loudly, “That’s so  _ cute, _ Haba-chan!” He reached to open Kyoutani’s bento. “Let’s see yours Kyoken-chan!”

Kyoutani growled as Oikawa stole the bento from him and roughly opened the box. Inside this one was one rice ball, decorated like a raccoon. It too was cradled by seaweed that protected scrambled eggs that had been mixed with tomatoes and slices of ham. Beside the eggs was sausages cut to look like octopuses, and berries decorated the empty spaces in the bento. Hanamaki leaned over Iwaizumi and raised an eyebrow. 

“How’d you even do this Yahaba?” Again, Yahaba snorted and took the bento back from Oikawa, placing it in Kyoutani’s hands. The team stared at Yahaba, waiting for an answer, as he pulled chopsticks out of his own bag and gave a set to Kyoutani. The two said their thanks for the meal and began eating. “Yahaba?”

Kyoutani growled, cheeks a light pink as he used chopsticks to shove a sausage into his mouth. Yahaba snickered and swallowed. “I didn’t make these. I never make my bento. Kentarou does.” He used one chopstick to point at the flushed boy beside him, the only sign Kyoutani was listening at all. 

The team gaped at Kyoutani. He grunted and glared at them all, “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love KyouHaba, they are beautiful and deserve more love.


End file.
